All That Matters
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Two-Shot. Gabriella discovers Troy was unfaithful, she is heartbroken. Their daughters know and immediately choose their mothers side. Will they make it through this? Or was it all just a misunderstanding? I suck at summaries, give it a chance! :)
1. Chapter 1

**All That Matters**  
**A High School Musical Two-Shot**

* * *

Gabriella Bolton pulled her Mercedes SUV into the driveway of her and her husband's newly bought home in Tarzana, California. She was coming home from a family dinner at Sharpay and Zeke Baylor's restaurant. Sharpay and Zeke moved to Los Angeles to originally open a pastry shop but since then expanded into many other restaurants and shops. Lucille and Jack Bolton were joining the family for dinner.

Gabriella picked up her purse and went rushing inside. She slammed the front door and threw the vase off of the table that was in the center of the grand entrance.  
She was extremely angry. She had just found out that Troy was having an affair.  
An affair!  
She never thought he would be the man to do such a thing. After everything they had been through, she thought they would live happily ever after. She just couldn't believe it.  
She wondered how her two daughters; Gianna and Madison were reacting right now. They always thought of their mother and father as soul mates. That they would be together forever.  
Gabriella began to let the tears fall as she sat down on the staircase. She bawled her eyes out. Why was she always so trusting?  
She didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to believe it. She just wished it hadn't happened.  
She loved Troy with all she had. They were together since high school! They were in love all these years, had a wonderful marriage and two amazing kids. They had planned on trying for another one.  
Now she couldn't. All she could see when she looked at her once loving husband was a cheater.  
Gabriella wiped her tears and picked up her purse. She went upstairs and went into one of the many guest bedrooms in their home.  
Troy and Gabriella had bought this home less than a year ago. They wanted it to be big, and wonderful. Troy wanted Gabriella to have her dream home so they bought the seven bedroom, nine bathroom estate in Tarzana. They renovated it to their likings, which took about six months.  
Gabriella put her purse down on the bed and sat down on the window seat. She looked outside and just watched as cars drove down the road.  
She wanted to go back to happier times.

* * *

Sixteen year old, Madison Bolton looked at herself in the mirror. She was currently in the bathroom with her younger sister, Gianna. They heard a little bit of the argument between their mother and father.

Thirteen year old, Gianna licked her lips as she fixed her hair in the mirror next to Madison.  
"Maddie, what's going on?" Gianna asked.  
Madison looked at her little sister. She took a breath before saying. "Dad had an affair, Gia."  
"What?" Gianna asked.  
Madison rolled her eyes. "An affair, Gianna. Where he had sex with another woman besides Mom."  
Gianna looked up at her sister. "Why?"  
Madison felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't know, Gianna! I'm fucking pissed off!"  
Gianna watched as her older sister began to cry. Gianna put her hand on Madison's. "We'll get through this."  
Madison removed her hand from Gianna's. "How exactly are we supposed to do that? Do you not understand that our father felt the need to cheat on our Mom?"  
Gianna shrugged. "Mom and Dad love each other."  
Madison rolled her eyes. "Just, come on."  
Madison and Gianna returned to their reservation in the restaurant to confront their father.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this to us!" Madison cried.  
"Maddie...honey," Troy began but was cut off by his angry daughter.  
"How the fuck do you sleep with yourself at night knowing the pain that you caused Mom?" Madison yelled.  
"I never meant to hurt your mother." Troy said.  
Troy never meant to hurt Gabriella the way he did. Julianna pushed herself onto him. He couldn't believe he did what he did. He promised to never hurt Gabriella the way her father hurt her mother. He betrayed her. He didn't deserve to be forgiven but he needed to try.  
"Oh really?" Madison asked sarcastically. "Explain why you had sex with your fucking assistant!"  
"I never meant for this to happen, Madison. You have to believe me." Troy pleaded.  
"But it did," Madison said picking up her black handbag from her seat. She tossed it over her shoulder. "You're such an asshole, Dad."  
"Madison Nicole Bolton!" Troy yelled."I know you're upset with me but I am your father. I never meant to hurt you, or your sister!"  
Madison took a deep breath before saying. "You disgust me."  
She rushed out of the restaurant, leaving all the other customers staring at her.

"Gianna?" Troy asked softly.  
Gianna was standing behind Madison. She didn't know what to do. "What?"  
"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked.  
Gianna's blue eyes were full of tears. "Of course I am, Dad. You hurt us."  
"I know, honey. But this is between your mother and me." Troy assured his daughter.  
Gianna picked up her tote. "How is it between you two when she had no idea?"  
"I will make this right," Troy said.  
"You broke up our whole family, Daddy!" Gianna cried.  
Gianna then exited the restaurant. She rushed to the parking lot and noticed Madison crying outside of her Range Rover. She watched for a while until Madison finally wiped her tears and unlocked her fancy black SUV.

* * *

Madison wiped her last tear and took her car keys for her SUV out of her handbag. She pressed the unlock button and got into her car.  
She placed her purse in the glove compartment and stared straight ahead.  
How could her father have done this to them? His own family.  
She felt the tears begin to fall again. She loved her father and she loved her mother. She loved them. They made her believe that true love existed. She loved sitting in bed with her mom late at night with Gianna and listen to her stories.  
She wiped her tears again and put her car keys inside the ignition. She was about to start the car when Gianna opened the passengers door and got inside. She strapped herself in and put her tote on the floor.  
Madison looked at her. "Gianna, how do you feel about all this?"  
Gianna looked up at her older sister. "I'm sad, Mads. What if they can't get through this?"  
Madison gripped Gianna's hand reassuringly and gave her the most loving look she had ever given her. "Gia, I don't know what's going to happen."  
Gianna felt a few tears drop down her face. She bit her lip. "Can we just go home, Maddie?"  
Madison nodded and let go of her sister's hand.  
She gripped the steering wheel and began the thirty minute drive home.

Madison pulled the Range Rover up the driveway. She knew her mother was home because she could see her Mercedes parked in the driveway.  
She glanced beside her. Gianna was sleeping. She was crying the whole way home but probably fell asleep by the time they passed through Sherman Oaks.  
Madison smiled before gently shaking her little sister awake. "Gianna, we're home."  
Gianna opened her eyes and rubbed her blue eyes. "Is Mom home?"  
Madison pointed to Gabriella's car. "Yep. Her car's right there."  
Gianna and Madison got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Madison took out her keys and unlocked the double black doors.

"Be careful. Mom threw the vase off the table." Madison warned as they entered the house.  
Gianna nodded and stepped around it to enter the living areas.  
"Mom?!" Gianna called out.  
"I'm upstairs, girls!" Gabriella faintly called out.  
The girls put their bags down and went up the staircase to one of the guest bedrooms. Gabriella was sitting on the bed crying.  
When she noticed her daughters come in, she quickly wiped her tears. "Hi, my girls."  
Madison went over to the bed and sat down next to Gabriella. "Mom, you okay?"  
"No," Gabriella said shakily. "But I will be."  
Gianna came over. "Mommy, are you okay?"  
Gabriella wiped another tear and opened her arms for her youngest daughter. "Aw, come here, Gia."  
Gianna sat on Gabriella's lap as Madison cuddled next to her mom.  
"How could he do this to us?" Gianna asked.  
"Yeah. How could he?" Madison agreed.  
Gabriella kissed both of her daughters heads softly. "He did this to me. Not you. He loves you girls."

* * *

Troy hit his steering wheel as he parked his black Audi in the garage. He was such an idiot. He threw away everything when he slept with that woman.  
He loved Gabriella and their daughters more than anything. He couldn't believe he was such a fool.

He finally took his keys out of the ignition and entered the house. It felt so quiet. Usually Gabriella would be sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop doing her work or cooking. Gianna would be dancing around the house around this time and Madison would be watching her usual Gossip Girl in the family room.  
Troy took off his coat and placed it on a coat hanger. He then sat at the kitchen table and drank a glass of scotch.

Gabriella came into the kitchen dressed in a pair of sweats, and a tanktop. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked past Troy.  
Troy put his glass down and went to join Gabriella in the kitchen area.  
"Gabi.." Troy began.  
Gabriella looked at him. "Don't talk to me, Troy."  
"Let me explain.." Troy begged.  
"Explain what?!" Gabriella said loudly. "That you cheated on me? Put this whole family in ruckus?"  
"I love you," Troy said softly. He had visible tears in his eyes. "Gabriella, I don't deserve a second chance with you. I blew everything. I'm sorry."  
Gabriella started crying. "You're right, Troy. You don't deserve a second chance. That's why I'm not giving you one."  
Troy looked his wife in the eyes. "What are you saying?"  
Gabriella wiped a few tears. "Do you remember July 22nd, 2013?"  
Troy nodded. "Of course. Our wedding day."  
"Yes, it was our wedding day. Do you remember what you promised me when you put the second ring on my finger?" Gabriella asked as she held up her left hand that had her 20 carat wedding ring and her engagement ring.  
"I would never be unfaithful," Troy said as he wiped a tear. "I'm sorry, Gabi. I made a mistake."  
Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "I love you, Wildcat. I do. But I just can't forgive you for this."  
"I don't deserve it," Troy admitted. "I get it."  
"I'm going to sleep." Gabriella said softly.  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Troy said.  
Gabriella shook her head. "No, we have like three guest bedrooms. Sleep in one of those."  
Troy nodded. "How are our girls?"  
"Madison and Gia are sleeping in the master bedroom. I just want to be with my girls tonight." Gabriella said.  
"I'm sorry." Troy said.  
Gabriella began to walk to the back staircase.

* * *

Gabriella climbed into the bed. She smiled as she watched her daughters sleep. Gianna was sleeping cuddled next to Madison. Gabriella laid down and got under the covers. She felt a few tears fall. She ignored it and cuddled next to her daughters.  
She soon fell alseep.

**_A/N: I got this idea earlier this evening so after I watched a movie, I got straight to writing this. This is going to be a two-shot. I really liked the idea.  
_**_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise next chapter will be happy.  
Tell me what you thought by reviewing! I'll post the next part tomorrow or the next day. **_  
**_Thanks for reading, please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**All That Matters**  
**A High School Musical Two-Shot**  
**Part II**

* * *

"Alright, Gia. See you when you get home, honey. Love you." Troy Bolton said into his phone. His daughter was currently at a birthday dinner with her friends downtown.  
His wife, Gabriella was still asleep upstairs in their master bedroom. He was finishing the last minute decor outside. Today was their daughter Gianna's fourteenth birthday. Wow, has she ever grown up quick, Troy thought to himself.  
"Hey, Troy." Sharpay said coming in through the back patio doors. Since she was so good at designing, he had her plan Gianna's whole birthday party.  
Troy smiled as Sharpay came into the family room. "Hey, Shar. How's it going out there?"  
Sharpay wobbled across the floor to join Troy on the couch. "Great actually. It's just as I imagined it would be. Gianna is going to love it, Bolton."  
Troy glanced down at her six month old belly. She was now pregnant with her and Zeke's third child. A girl. They were planning on naming her Natalia. They had two other children, twin boys; Nicholas and Nathaniel. He coughed. "Are you sure you should be doing all this in your condition?"  
Sharpay giggled. "Of course I can, silly. Where's Gabi?"  
Troy shrugged. "She's still sleeping."  
Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Wow, it's like ten-thirty in the morning. Why isn't she up?"  
"I'm not sure. We did watch a few movies last night," Troy implied. "She might be tired from those."  
"Just go wake up sleeping beauty now." Sharpay told Troy as she got up and strut away.

"Brie," Troy said coming into the dimly lit master bedroom.  
Gabriella was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Troy stood there and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He loved how silky and soft her dark brown hair was, and her cheekbones were absolutely flawless. Her skin was soft and well moisturized.  
Troy smiled and began to shake her awake. "Gabi, Gabriella...Wake up." He said.  
Gabriella tossed a little before opening her brown eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.  
She smiled at the sight of her husband. "Hey."  
Troy smiled. "Goodmorning, sleeping beauty."  
Gabriella yawned. "What time is it anyways?"  
Troy looked at his watch. "Ten forty-one. It's Gianna's fourteenth birthday."  
Gabriella looked up at the vaulted ceilings of their bedroom. Was it really a dream?  
"Gabs?" Troy said. He laid next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"I had a dream...you," Gabriella began. She should keep it to herself. "Nevermind."  
"I know what it was!" Troy exclaimed. "You were talking in your sleep."  
Gabriella smiled. "Really? What was I saying?"  
Troy grinned. "You were like ohhhh, baby, oh my God, Troyyy!"  
Gabriella playfully slapped her husband as she climbed out of the bed. "Shut up!"  
Troy laughed to himself as Gabriella opened the door to their en suite. "Where you going?" Troy asked.  
Gabriella turned around. "I'm going to shower," She rolled her eyes as Troy got up. "Alone."  
Troy pretended to cry. "I see how it is."  
Gabriella smiled and went to shower.

* * *

"I'm back!" Gianna said coming in through the front door. She placed her gifts on the front table and made her way through the spacious house to the kitchen.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Troy smiled.  
Gianna glanced down at her iPhone and looked back up at her dad. "What's going on outside?"  
"Nothing. They're just decorating for your party. How many people RSVPed already?" Troy asked.  
"Twenty-two, I believe. Anyways, who did you guys invite?" Gianna said as she opened the fridge and took out a waterbottle.  
Troy nodded before answering. "We invited the usual. Shar, Zeke, Nate and Nick. Kelsi, Ryan, Chad and Taylor. And your aunt Mildred," Troy thought. "And Grandma and Papa."  
Gianna nodded. "Where's Maddie?"  
"She just got home from Jesse's. She's getting ready to take you birthday shopping and to lunch." Troy answered.  
Gianna and Madison had a great sisterly bond for their age. Most sisters would fight and argue. Gianna and Maddie didn't.  
"Where's Mom?" Gianna asked sitting on a bar stool next to the island in the kitchen.

"I'm right here," Gabriella smiled and came into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, angel."  
Gianna smiled. "Thanks, Mommy. Where's my present?"  
Gabriella glanced at Troy. "I thought we agreed to give her most of them at her party."  
Troy grinned. "I know. I picked her present up an hour ago. I'll go get it."  
Gabriella smiled and kissed her husband on the lips before starting to cook herself breakfast.

"Here it is," Troy came into the kitchen with a small pomsky dog.  
Gianna dropped what she was doing and ran over to her father. She had tears in her eyes. "Daddy! Thank you!"  
"It's from Mommy, too, sweetheart." Gabriella added.  
Gianna hugged her mother and then took the dog out of Troy's arms. "Thanks so much!"  
Troy held Gabriella around the waist as she laid back on him lovingly. "You're welcome, baby girl," Troy smiled.  
"What are you naming the little cutie?" Gabriella asked.  
Gianna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Where's Mads?"

"I'm right here, Gianna." Madison smiled and came into the kitchen holding a small box with a bow.  
"Morning, honey." Troy smiled.  
Madison smiled and hugged her father. "Morning, Pops."  
"Are you ready to go?" Gianna asked.  
Madison turned around and smile when she saw the dog. "I picked it out." She smiled proudly to herself.  
"What should I name her, Maddie?" Gianna asked.  
"Hmm," Madison bit her lip as she thought. "How about something really girly like Stella?"  
Gianna grinned. "Perfect!" She held the dog in the air. "We'll call her Stella Bolton."  
"Are you ready to go, birthday girl?" Madison asked as she held up her keys for her Range Rover. "Cause I am."  
Gianna nodded. "I'm ready,"  
Gabriella handed Gianna her credit card. "Don't spend too much. One thousand is your limit, Princess." She warned.  
"When I was your age I was happy with ten dollars," Troy laughed.  
"I'm sorry your childhood sucked, Daddy. Haha." Gianna laughed.  
"I am too," Troy joked. "Anyways, get going. The guests will be here by two."

* * *

Gabriella sat down in her office upstairs while every one worked on getting her daughter's fourteenth birthday party ready. She had been thinking about what her dream could have meant. Was Troy having an affair? Was he thinking about it?  
She decided to Google it and then let it go.  
Gabriella reached over and turned on her Apple computer.

She read through a few articles and it all just said it was her imagination and that it probably didn't mean anything.  
"Gabs, you in here?" Kelsi said as she walked in.  
Gabriella shut off her computer and smiled. "Hey, Kels. How are you?"  
Kelsi came over to Gabriella's desk. "I'm great actually. No matter how many times I've been here, I tend to get lost."  
Gabriella laughed. "You and me both!"  
"So, what are you up to?" Kelsi asked.  
Gabriella shrugged. "I'm just on the interweb."  
"What are you on?" Kelsi asked as she sat on the arm of Gabriella's chair.  
"Just Google," Gabriella explained. "I'm going for a jog now, though. Wanna join?"  
"Nah," Kelsi denied Gabriella's offer. "I don't run."

* * *

"Troy, Gabriella's back from her run now." Troy's father said coming into the master bedroom.  
Troy fixed his shirt and smiled. "Can you go check on the food outside?"  
"Go give your wife some love. She looks lonely in the kitchen," Jack laughed. "And I will go check on everything."

Troy came into the kitchen and Gabriella was just finishing blending up a smoothie for herself. She had just gotten home from a run and was wearing a sports bra, a pair of spandex leggings, and her running shoes. Her brown hair was in a ponytail.  
She glanced up and turned off the blender. "Hey,"  
Troy grinned as he took in her very well toned figure. "Hey,"  
Gabriella was a very fit person. She loved being toned and sexy for her husband. She worked out a lot and loved to be fit. She began working out when Gianna turned three and has been at it ever since. She was usually skinny but now she was more curvy and well toned.  
"Quit checking me out," Gabriella laughed as she poured the refreshment into a glass.  
Troy came over to her. "Well, quit being so hot."  
Gabriella smirked. "Maybe I will if it makes you this crazy,"  
Troy laughed and kissed her on the lips lovingly. "Please don't. Stay sexy. I love seeing my sexy wife everyday."  
Gabriella sat on the counter and pulled Troy in between her legs and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Eww!" Madison said as her and Gianna came into the kitchen holding numerous bags from various stores.  
Gabriella and Troy pulled away laughing and wiping they mouths from the saliva they shared during their kiss.  
"Yuck," Gianna said as she put her dog on the ground.  
Gabriella began to giggle. "Both of you girls just go upstairs and get ready for the party. Most of the guests are already outside."  
Madison laughed sarcastically. "Says the one wearing a pair of spandex and a sports bra."  
"Just go!" Gabriella laughed.  
"Awkward moment when your mother has better abs than you," Gianna laughed as she followed Madison upstairs.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips again as she changed out of her sports bra and spandex.  
Gabriella put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a white blouse. She then placed a pair of white suede pumps on her feet. "Quit kissing. The party is going on right now."  
Troy laughed. "How about we skip it and make a baby like we talked about?"  
Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We'll try later tonight. I promise."  
"Well, let's go down now. Before all those teenagers eat all the food."

* * *

Gabriella, Troy and their children sat around the dining room table. The party was now over and they were waiting for their housekeepers to clean up the mess. So for the meantime, Gabriella decided to make them all some tea and spend some quality time together.  
"So, how did you like the party, Gia?" Troy asked.  
Gianna grinned. "I absolutely loved it. You guys are the best parents ever. I couldn't have asked for better ones."  
Gabriella smiled. "We did it because we love you."  
"I love you too." Gianna smiled.  
"So, Maddie..." Gabriella looked over to her eldest daughter. "How is Eric and his parents?"  
Eric was Madison's boyfriend. They were best friends but turned into something a little more a few months ago.  
"They're great," Madison said looking up from her cell phone. "Can I take Gianna somewhere?"  
"That's good," Gabriella smiled. "And to where?"  
"Nine Zero One. I wanna get my nails done," Madison laughed.  
"Same," Gianna agreed. "Can we?"  
"Why not?" Troy asked. "Have fun, girls."

Gabriella finished vacuuming the family room carpet and glanced at Troy. "Why did you want the girls out of the house so bad?"  
"So we can clean up," Troy smiled.  
"Mmm," Gabriella raised her eyebrows before talking in her seductive voice. "I thought since they're gone...we can try for another right now."  
"I think I love that idea," Troy smiled.

* * *

"Night, Maddie," Gabriella said as she walked out of Maddie's large bedroom.  
She walked down the hall and opened the double doors to Gianna's bedroom. She was laying on the bed on her laptop. "Night, sweetheart," Gabriella smiled.  
Gianna looked up. "Night, Mommy. Thanks for the amazing party."  
Gabriella blew a kiss. "No problem, sweetie. Get some beauty sleep, lovely."  
"Love you, Mom." Gianna blew a kiss back.  
"You too."

Gabriella rolled over to face Troy as he slept beside her. How could she have ever thought he would cheat on her?  
She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to open his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Gabriella said as she kissed him again.  
"For what?" Troy asked sleepily.  
"Nothing," Gabriella smiled. "I just love you so much, never forget that."

**_A/N: Well, I'm sorry I didn't update the day I said I would. There was just some stuff going on.  
_**_**I hope you enjoyed this two-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your reviews:) They mean the entire world.  
Please tell me what you would like me to write about next. I love getting suggestions. PM:) Give me some ideas. **_  
**_Xx _**


End file.
